I Might Need You
by Doctor Addison Montgomery
Summary: SamPhil A year after they got together Sam and Phil are having problems and have reached the make or break period in their relationship, will it survive? One Shot Songfic. Please Review! x


**I Might Need You **

**Summary**: Sam/Phil - One shot, Song fic - A year after they got together Sam and Phil are having problems and have reached the make or break period in their relationship.I do not own the song 'Hold Me' which isby Savage Garden or anything to withThe Bill! Please review! V x

_Hey Hey  
If we can't find a way out of these problems  
Then maybe we don't need this  
Standing face to face  
Enemies at war we build defenses  
And secret hiding places_

"Sam, are you alright?" DC Jo Masters, her colleague and friend, asked DS Nixon.  
"Huh?" Samantha replied, noticing too late that Jo was talking to her. "Yeah, I'm fine." She added, fixing a face smile on her face to hide the truth.  
"You sure?" Jo pressed.  
Sam nearly snapped at DC Masters but knew that it wouldn't help anyone, especially her. She knew that Jo was only trying to be a good friend and that was what she needed right now.  
"It's Phil." She confessed quietly, not wanting the rest of CID to know the problems of her personal life. Even though they were supportive of her decision to start a relationship with Phil most people were more worried about how it would effect hers and DS Hunter's work.  
Jo pulled a sympathetic face. "What's up?"  
Sam sighed. "Everything was so great before but now it's like we try and spend as less time together as possible rather than as much time as we can."  
Jo's expression showed understanding, her and Tess had been through that when she had realised how much Jo's working hours compromised their relationship. She thought that this wouldn't have been a problem for Sam and Phil because they both knew how unsociable wokring hours in CID could be.

"Have you talked to Phil about it?" Jo asked.

Sam shrugged. "I've tried to but he always seems to avoid the subject."

"Keep trying." Jo told her. "If what you have is worth holding onto you owe it to each other to at least try."

Sam sighed as Jo's desk phone rang, bringing their heart to heart to an abrupt end._  
_

_I might need you to hold me tonight  
I might need you to say it's alright  
I might need you to make the first stand  
Coz tonight I'm finding it hard to be your man_

DS Phil Hunter was working on an obbo with DC Zain Nadir and both of them were getting restless. Zain sat with a digital cameron resting on his knee but so far there had been nothing to photograph.

"You seem quiet Phil." DC Nadir commented.

"Just tired." He replied.

Zain raised one of his dark eyebrows. "Too many late nights with Sam?" He asked.

Phil rubbed his forehead with his hand.

"Let's not go there okay, things aren't going too smoothly for Sam and I at the moment."

Zain looked genuinely concerned. "I'm sorry to hear that phil. I'll listen if you need to talk."

Phil was grateful but silenced him, the suspect had appeared bring another bonding session to a close.

_Hey Hey  
More than angry words I hate this silence  
It's getting so loud  
Well I wanna scream  
But bitterness has silenced these emotions  
It's getting hard to breathe  
So tell me isn't happiness  
Worth more than a golden diamond ring?  
I'm willing to do anything  
To calm the storm in my heart  
I've never been the praying kind  
But lately I've been down upon my knees  
Not looking for a miracle  
Just a reason to believe_

When Samantha arrived home Phil was already there and cooking dinner for them both. Sam was pleasantly surprised, maybe Jo was right and they both had to pull together to make this work.

"Something smells good." She said brightly as she walked into the kitchen.

Phil smiled, turning his back on the bubbling saucepan to face her.

"It's my new aftershave." He laughed, kissing Sam tenderly on the lips. He waited for a reaction but all she did was laugh, walking across the room to hang her jacket on the back of one of the kitchen chairs.

"Good day?" She asked as Phil served up the meal and they both sat down.

Phil sighed, he missed the deep, meaningful conversations that they used to have together. He had never been with anyone as intelligent as Sam and he enjoyed just talking with her. Things had changed so much.

_I might need you to hold me tonight  
I might need you to say it's alright  
I might need you to make the first stand  
Because tonight I'm finding it hard to be your man_

"That was great." Sam said encouragingly as she put her knife and fork down on her clear plate.  
Phil smiled at the compliment and that finally things might be getting back on track again. He laid his hand over hers on the table and Sam didn't try to move away. This made his hopes get higher.

"I really do love you Sam." He said, fighting to make eye contact.

"I know." She sighed in response. "And I feel the same."

Sam and Phil spent the rest of the evening watching a DVD together. When it had finished Sam got up from the sofa.

"I'm going to be now." She told Phil.

He nodded and got up too. "I'll come with you."

Misinterpreting Phil's intentions Sam added:

"I need an early night."

"Oh, okay." Phil replied, trying not to look hurt but it was hard.

_Do you remember not long ago?  
When we used to live for the nighttime  
Cherish each moment  
Now we don't live we exist  
We just run through our lives  
So alone  
That's why you've got to hold me_

An hour later Phil slipped into bed beside Sam and noticed that she wasn't sleeping at all, she was only pretending. Turning away from her he tried to force the tears away, he couldn't bear the pain of losing her after everything they had been through to make it this far.

The next morning was a Saturday but when Phil awoke the bed was empty. He dressed and went downstairs finding Sam crying over a cup of coffee. Phil instantly wondered what was wrong and wanted to hold her and tell her it was okay but he was beginning to realise that maybe it wasn't.

He sat down opposite and noticed the determination on Sam's face as she wiped away her tears, as if she was ashamed of her emotion. But then Sam believed that crying was a sign on weakness and she didn't want Phil to see her defeated in this way.

"Please tell me what's wrong." Phil pleaded. "I know things aren't right between us anymore but I want this to work because I love you."

This brought more tears from Sam who gradually gave up being embarrassed, especially when Phil passed her a fresh tissue. She even managed a small smile and knew that this was going to have to be a team effort.

"If there's anything I can do to make things right I'll do it." Phil continued.

This time Sam put her hand on Phil's. "I want things to go back to how they were as well but I don't know if that's going to happen."

Suddenly the thought occured to Phil. "Stay right there, don't move and I'll be right back."

_Hey Hey  
If we can't find a way out of these problems  
Then maybe we don't need this  
Standing face to face  
Enemies at war we build defenses  
And secret hiding places_

Leaving Sam with a puzzled expression on her face, Phil grabbed his coat and car keys and headed out into Canley. He hoped that his split second decision would be the answer to their problems, maybe it wouldn't but at least he would have tried. Parking the car he absent mindedly pushed some coins into the parking meter and walked down the street in the direction of Canley High Street and the shops. He wondered if Sam would still be at home when he got back, he wanted to make this journey as quick as possible and get home as fast as he could. He turned into Canley's jewellery shop and walked over to the ring counter. After a few moments of staring at the display Phil called over an assistant and she put the white gold ring set with a single diamond into a display box and he handed over his credit card. This was it, Phil Hunter was going to commit himself once and for all.

When he arrived home Sam was making herself another cup of coffee and the tear tracks on her face seemed to have disappeared. She jumped when Phil came up behind her.

"Hey." He said gently, not wanting to give her any reason to be anxious around him.

"Hi." She replied quietly, putting some coffee and sugar into a mug and making Phil a coffee as well.

"Thanks." He said when he saw what Sam was doing.

"Where have you been?" She asked, curiosity creeping into her voice.

"Come with me." Phil told her and she followed him out into the garden, her suspicions rising as she did so.

On the terrace Phil pulled the small, red velvet box from his pocket and bent down on one knee in front of her.

"Samantha Nixon will you marry me?" He asked, praying that she would say yes.

A smile played around Sam's lips. "Are you sure this is what you want Phil?" She replied, knowing all about his reputation.

"Of course, I love you."

"I love you too Phil."

"Is that a yes?" He asked, his eyes clouding with doubt.

Sam nodded slowly, smiling properly now. "Yes, I'd love to marry you."

Phil slipped the ring onto Sam's finger and she exhaled deeply when she saw the ring up close. Sam and Phil embraced, holding tightly, subconsciously never wanting to let go.

Sam took Phil by the hand and they walked around the small garden.

"We can make this work can't we?" She asked.

Phil smiled. "I know we can."

Sam smiled back at him, that was all the reassurance she needed.

_I might need you to hold me tonight  
I might need you to say it's alright  
I might need you to make the first stand  
Because tonight I'm finding it hard to be your man_


End file.
